Alxerian Quest
The Alphans' Quest is the hardest quest in RuneScape, this almost includes all boss monsters (note that boss monsters are also themselves, only they are made harder than before)' NOTE THAT THIS IS INCOMPLETE.' Walkthrough Story (Note that this was just teasers and the book wasn't published yet) 'CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTION' 'Getting through it' When you are going to a mysterious, rather spooky obervatory, a large gate appears upon you, as you enter the open the observatory, there was no one in here, because of being abandoned, until someone appears on your sight. He said, "Are you here to check in or... to be with us?", you were confused to ask him "What do you mean?", he answered "to participate the most powerful league in Gielinor." If you chose yes in starting the quest, you will mention, "Maybe I would like to..." ,when you chose no, you will mention "I am not interested yet" and Gill will answer you, "someday you have the time you will participate with us". 'Getting started' Gill told you how to participate, but there are some problems, such as he said that the portal is defunct, and needs to be repaired (needs 99 Crafting). When the portal is repaired, it needs runes to be activated. It needs 10 body runes, 100 air runes, 3 law runes, 1 soul rune, and 5 water rune, and needs 99 Runecrafting needed to activate. 'Welcome to BlueHearts City' As the clone said "As you go to BlueHearts City, you need to talk with my sibling Marck. Get the fragments and return here." When you go to BlueHearts, an apparition appeared on your way and said "Welcome to BlueHearts." You asked "Do you know Marck?" The apparition said "the Astral Brothers resides there straight, find them". You went there straight until someone talks to you... and said "Hey, what do you want?" You answered, "where is Marck?". Marck said "me, why?". "I am looking for the fragments." "Oh... Then, I'll give you a challenge." You and him went to the circle, which supposed to be the Astrals' territory. Random amounts of classes in the triangle may be given by Marck. Note that the location are in multicombat.and is possible to have 3 ranger and mages or six of each, which makes the battle harder, yet there are four barriers to give time to think while the opponents are coming nearer against you. Killing the opponents will drop a piece of the necklace. When all 6 opponents are defeated, Marck tells you to defeat his brother Gill (its shadowclone), which has the last part (the centerpiece). Challenge 1 Marck rolls a dice... At this time you may encounter random amounts of fighters.... After you get the pieces. Marck will tell you that you may go back to the observatory and check something... When you came back,you saw a scroll on the table. It reads: You need to take the runes on the table with the scroll. The runes must be processed on the compressor to make the tab and place it on the portal, and it will open. You are about to battle the shadowclone. The shadowclone is a difficult enemy as he always have a bulwark to defend or deflect missiles to the player. For example, casting water missiles on him will turn into a tar missile and deflects it to you. For Melee he will cast shadow spells which drains the player's attack and has a possibility to miss a turn of attack. For Ranged,it has the same situation. Watch out, one of his spells can summon Encivils which can be a nuisance. Killing him will obtain the main key, then read the scroll on which the fragments are arranged. A misarranged piece will deal 120 lp of damage. When you activated the key to the portal, it will dispel the barrier at the port gateways, but not at the Freedom Street. 'Chapter 2: The Historanicon' Once you've been teleported to the Historanicon by Marck, Allunk (a copy of Neo Allunk) was giving you tasks to get into the Freedome. Task one: you need to mine Grecktums (a rock slightly greener than an adamantite), Crimsite (you may say that this is a dragonite ore) and Blurmines (a blue ore less violet than the mithril), which needs 99 Mining and a Dragon Pickaxe. Then you need about (more than) 10 pieces of each smelted ores (note: 99 Smithing required), you will get a mould from Allunk, so you will have to make a metal portrait of Zeryn Zirlight. Task two: You need to arrange the words to complete the text info for Blue Hearts atlas Task three: Defeat the Alxerian sealed beast,the Arggonrot,which has three formes with a provided armour and weapons,you must choose wisely because it has a timer of choosing. The revenge of the Ezark When you have been defeated Gill during its Magus forme, he is vanished eventually, when you went to the ship, you just walked on and saw an entity. It is separated from each other, not just only 2 eyes, but six altogether, a pair from his face, one pair on its shouldersnakes, and another pair to its... wings. You don't know if the entity can fly or not, but you sense a feeling of he being able to fly. The furious transformation The Sazanian Zafkrogn's Might After you defeat the Ultima Destroyer, the General of the Guild arrived upon you, until you notice that the ship has been stopped moving and you and the General has been teleported to the Void. It is blank black, you are floating to it. Until he introduces himself, "I am Zafkrogn Gerssick Vonnerake Zarkonium, the general of this Guild. Now, anything else, meddler?" In the next line, "Ah, asking me for a challenge eh? Well, don't waste time and start the fight." 'Overall Info' Level: '''690 '''Lifepoints: 30k Examine text: The General of the League; your hastiness is priceless for him. Maximum hits: See Infos. 'Spells/Magic Info' Note that the player can heal by a total of more than 6440 life points(if you have a full inventory of Rocktails) 'Melee Info' 'Ranged Info' The return of the Supreme Destroyer The another return of the Ultimate Destroyer A Warm-up Me = Melee Ma = Magic R = Ranged P = Poison DF = Dragonfire for dragon foes.;DFS/AD Anti-dragon/Dragonfire shield The Clone of the Leader Epilogue